Things Aren't What They Seem
by the-tangoing-mango-addict
Summary: A mystery unfolds as twenty victims are found, all with similar wounds; The victims span out over 50 years. With a serial killer on the lose, it's up to the squints and Booth to solve the case, with or without Brennan. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok, this is my first Bones ff, so bare with me here! It kinda popped into my head while I was in the shower so you get to decide if I should delete it or not, so I need your feedback…. btw I own zilch…

Chapter 1

Booth flipped his phone shut; his expression was a look of terror, shock and concern. Brennan, his partner and friend was shot and currently in a coma. On normal day it would have taken him 20 minutes to get to the hospital from FBI headquarters, but he made it there in 10.

He burst through the doors, frantic thoughts rushing through his head _What if she won't wake up? What if I'm too late and she is already dead? _At this he quickened his stride almost screaming and the woman behind the counter, "Temperance Brennan, where is she?"

"Are you family?" the woman asked chewing her gum loudly, as if she were a grazing cow.

"Um, no, yes. I'm her boyfriend! Please I have to see her!" the agent shouted this time, not realizing what he had just said. His goal right now was to see her and no one would get in the way of that.

"Fine, room 237. It's at the end of the hall to your left," she said slightly agitated at the fact that this unknown man was yelling at her.

Without even saying thank you he ran down the hallway to room 237 and opened it to see her in bed, eyes shut, three familiar figures standing around her bedside wearing a mourning look. Booth feared the worst and went to the forensic anthropologist. She was pale and looking more delicate then usual.

"She's been in a coma for," Angela looked at her watch," 1 hour. The doctors said they weren't sure if she would wake up again. The bullet just missed her spine but the pain was supposedly unbearable and she was automatically in a state of shock," she explained sadly, looking at the once fiercely temperamental FBI agent breaking down into tears. She walked to him and put a gentle hand on his back. Never had she seen him like this. _He must really love her. Not even I was crying this hard, _she thought and now spoke kind words, "She'll be fine. She's tough and not the first to give up on life."

Hodgins stepped in as well, "yeah man. No worries. She will wake up!" but none of the words seamed to have effect on the agent. Drops were now freely flowing onto Tempe's bedspread, while he sat himself down into the uncomfortable plastic backed chair nearest her head. He covered her hand with his own and just stroked it gently.

3 day later, the squints come to visit once or twice but only briefly before rushing out once more. The nurse had told him visiting hours were over every night at 7, but he never left her bedside and the persuasion of his boss to come back to work didn't stop him from staying with his shot partner. He decided to use his sick days. He never let go of her hand, even as he slept, he held her hand in silence. On the 4th day the doctor came in to view her charts and the progress she was making. "I'm sorry, sir. But it is looking grim. But sometimes talking to the patient with a familiar voice helps them reawake. Give it a try," he advised grabbing her charts and leaving the two once more. Booth still was holding her hand and thought what would he have to lose? _Everything,_ he thought but decided to give it a shot.

"Hey Bones. It's me Booth. The doctor said you might reawaken faster if a familiar voice spoke to you. But what am I to say? I mean, you might not even hear me right now, but you know me, babbling idiot so…oh god Bones," his voice started to crack," don't die on me. I could never live without you. I would be lost, broken. And I didn't realize the reason why until about a month ago, when Kenton almost killed you. The day I almost lost you at hand of a so-called trusted friend! If something had happened… but now I truly realize, I think, I think I love you Temperance," more tears were rolling off his cheek but suddenly he felt her hand hold his, entwining their fingers together. He just froze when a faint smile was visible on her lips. And slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she murmured faintly so that Booth could barely hear her. He noticed, that she hadn't withdrawn her hand from his gripped but instead tightened it so firmly, that Seely thought his circulation was about to be cut off. He stared in wonder at her. It was a miracle, she came back to him," I think I should go get the doctor."

"Stay here. I'm so tiered," her eyelids began drooping and now the panic grew within once more. He hurriedly called the doctor in who came rushing in to see his patient still somewhat awake.

"Will she slip back into a coma?" he asked worriedly.

"No, she is just exhausted. The shock has taken its toll on her body and she will need to rest for now. The wound has started to heal days previous as I have mentioned, which will now also take more energy of your poor girlfriend."

"But she will be ok, right?" Booth pressed on.

"Yes, most likely, but even when she is released she should try to refrain from stressing activities for another week or so."

"So, she will be aloud to leave when exactly?" he asked, relieved that his love would be fine.

"Well as long a she doesn't fall into her previous state a good 4 days with a good rate of progress"….

A/n: Well that's it for now. The real mystery is yet to come, and leaving you on a small cliffy there. Don't worry there will be no character death (or will there? grins evilly)

Well I'm tiered…so good night.

Oh and please review. It's what I thrive on!

kali


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ok, guys, I don't understand…so help me out here, 5 people have added this story to their alert list, yet none of them have reviewed…What sense does that make? None, so please review everyone, cause I do accept anonymous reviews and I need to know what I could do better. I want to hear constructive criticism!

And now on with the story... I must add I own nothing but my made up characters. I don't lie, because liars are often frowned upon, so I tell ya, I own zip once again, just to clear the air… Also, medical states? Me have no clue about such things ;)

Chapter 2

Her condition grew steadily stronger each day. Booth was forced to go back to work against his will but swore to make regular visits 3 times a day: Before work, during lunch  
break and at night after work. But he was not the only visitor. On the second day Angela checked up on her had extremely long and entertaining conversations, well at least in Ange's point of view.

"Hey sweetie," she knocked on the wooden door and saw her friend currently enjoying a big bowl of Jell-O. She laughed at the sight of world renowned author and anthropologist enjoying a bowl of a scientifically proven chemical based food, something she knew this woman would never do," Good?"

Brennan nodded with her mouth full of the red substance.

"So, how are you?"

She gulped down the remaining food in her mouth," Better, it still hurts to move my lower back though. How is everything at the lab?"

"Oh it's complete chaos with out you there!" Angela said, slightly to over dramatic and Brennan caught on.

"So everything's fine? Glad to hear, but I can't wait to get back!"

"Oh no, no! You are taking leave for a week at least! Doctor's orders, and you know that Tempe," she strictly forbad Brennan as if she were a child," so on a happier note, what's that sexy FBI agent of yours doing?" she asked eagerly.

"Well he stayed with me all three days I was out. And now he visits regularly mostly because he was forced to go back to work."

"And? Give me the details! 'Cause there was a rumor going around that he was present when you awoke and," she raised her voice on the 'and'," he got past the secretary by saying he was your boyfriend!"

"Well, both were true. He said there would have been no other way to get to me fast other then saying he was my b-," the doctor stammered," my boyfriend. And he was there when I regained consciousness. He was actually possibly the reason-" she stopped, figuring she had told her gossiping friend to much already.

But the artist had heard enough to figure it out and she squealed," Really! That is so cute! What exactly woke you up? His exact words spill!"

Brennan shifted in the uncomfortable situation and winced in pain as she rolled onto her bandaged wound. She blushed a deep red despite the pain and decided to not say a word.

That plan went out the window, as Angela sat there in painfully silent silence (A/n: no pun intended) which Brennan nervous and she cracked, just as the squint had foreseen it.

"He said he thinks he loves me," she whispered as softly as humanly possible to make it almost ghostly.

"What was that? Did you say you woke up to the sound of his voice as he confessed his love to you?" Angela could barely contain herself with all the excitement. Brennan smiled at sight of her friend's bouncy appearance. _Oh yes! Nothing like almost dying to bring loved ones together! _Angela's inner voice thought.

"But-" Brennan watched her friend stop in her dancing tracks," He doesn't know I heard him. And secondly, I don't think I feel the same, about him, about us," she said in her meek voice, head hanging down low, her chin almost touched her chest. She let a single tear trickle down her cheek slowly.

"Aw sweetie, come on. You know he loves you now, so just for once give into-" Ange said rubbing her back in circle's to comfort her, but Bones cut her off once more," I can't, Angel. Every time I love someone, they leave me here, ripped to pieces, not literally of course."

"Tempe, do you think Booth would leave you unless it was to protect you?" Brennan shook her head, when a cell phone rang somewhere from the ebony-haired woman's bag.

"Angela Montenegro," she spoke loudly and crisply into the phone.

" Oh, ok Jack I'll be there in 10 minutes," she flipped her cell phone closed and sighed deeply," Tempe, I have to go. There is a new case going on. About 20 dead, shot in the lower back women with auburn hair. They all look similar except that they are dead. I think we have a serial killer on our hands! Oh and Booth says hi and hopes to see you later, if he's not swamped with work, which I highly doubt will be the case," she grinned madly and fled from her room, leaving Temperance on her own again, feeling entirely helpless in her state. _Ugh, this is not good! I need to work! I need to talk to Booth…_ she let her thoughts roam about what to say…

A/N: ok, well that was chapter two…feed my soul and press that little blue button! Ok?

And I promise She's getting out next chapter… oh and she talks to Booth too.

kali


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Well, chapter three is coming your way, seeing as I have nothing better to do then lie around in bed all day 'cause I got the stupid flu! Grr… As usual, I own nothing of Bones except the characters that I create, although I'm sure passing them over to me would really make a difference and help me get healthy much faster!

Chapter 3:

Flashback

_She was walking down the street from where her car was parked, coming straight out of the Jeffersonian. Her leather bag was hoisted on one shoulder as she walked down the pitch black way. Dark shadows lurked all around her, but she took no notice, for she was to exhausted from working on the past case's proto-call. The woman swung her bag in front of her and rummaged at the bottom of it. Pulling her keys from it, she heard a gun being cocked. Her senses were suddenly on high alert, when she heard the dreaded noise. The weapon was fired and a bullet shot right into her lower back, just barely missing the spine. The pain exhumed her as she let out a cry and fell motionless to the ground. The last thing she heard were scuttling of several pairs of feet before everything turned black._

End of Flashback

Brennan snapped her eyes open from her deep sleep, covered in cold sweat. Grasping the sheets in the hospital, it still haunted her what had happened and she had decided staying at the hospital with no distraction would only make it harder to forget. She shifted slightly, the pain in her back less significant then previously. Looking out the window she saw the sun rising behind the window overlooking the hospital garden. With two days left in the hospital, confined to her room, away from her work, was pure torture for her, especially seeing as how the new case intrigued her. Booth refused to even bring her pictures and paperwork so that she could help and it made her feel helpless. _Maybe I can talk him into it. Speaking of Booth I still need to talk to him! He should have been here last night…_Brennan scanned the room, in search of any signs of her partner. To her surprise, she saw him dozing in an uncomfortable plastic chair. She smiled and saw on her nightstand a small yellow post-it note that read:

"_Hey Sleepy-Bones!_

_Seeing as you seemed so peaceful sleeping, I decided not to wake you up. Just so you know I was here, I decided to leave this note here as not to bother you. I hope you slept well and I'll come visit around noon tomorrow._

_Until then,_

_Seely_

Bones laughed, he must have fallen asleep last night, during his visit. She slipped out of her bed, the scrunched-up green nightgown falling over her legs, as she stepped into her slippers. She lightly tapped his shoulder and he began to stir. Unaware of his surroundings he squinted confusedly, looking around and then straight at Brennan.

"Bones?" he asked still disorientated.

"Morning Booth. Looks like you fell asleep here," she said her hand still on his shoulder. _How can I do this to him? He cares so much. No, I won't say anything and maybe it will just go away. But that isn't right either… _Tempe battled with her thoughts. She decided just to avoid the subject for now.

"Mmm. How did you sleep?" he asked her concerned, now waking up more and then realized she wasn't in bed, "And Bones, why are you out of bed?"

"To wake you up in a gentle manner with minimal yelling and screaming," Tempe said simply.

"Yeah well, there is going to be yelling and screaming if you don't go back into your bed right now until the doctor says otherwise Bones!" Booth raised his voice but still kept it friendly by pushing her towards the white-sheeted mattress.

"Booth, I'm healthy enough to stand. I only have a injury, that, mind you is healing quite well," she objected.

"Yeah your injury almost killed you Bones. You are going to bed!"

With much struggle and fight, Booth, to his mild surprise, got Brennan back into bed and he moved his chair in which he had slept in, next to her bedside and sat himself in it. The mood lightened in the silence and Brennan asked," So, how's the case going?"

"Better. About 5 of the twenty victims have been identified and the weird part is, that of the five we've identified there is a 50 year time of death difference."

"So meaning, we're looking for more then one killer," Bones concluded.

"You aren't doing anything. But, yes I am, possibly. It's very slow progress and from what we can tell so far, is that, they have all been murdered by, as you know, a shot to their lower back. Also Angela may have already told you, they all look, well, unfortunately, similar to you."

"Well maybe it's the killer's preference in the victim's appearance," Tempe suggested.

"Ok, well that is just wrong when you put it that way!"

"Aren't all murderers just wrong on principal?"

"True."

"Well if you bring me some pictures of bones and bodies I could help make things go a little faster," Tempe suggested eager to get her hands on something to do.

"True, you really could help, without being to overexerted," He considered and Tempe's face lit up like a small child at Christmas," Tell you what, I'll get you some things from the case. And if I gain access to some of the evidence, I will even bring you that, iof it makes you feel better!" Booth exclaimed," Though I don't think I will, but pictures I can do," he looked at his watch that read 6:30," I should get going. Work starts at 7 today. I'll bring you something around 12, ok," Bones nodded happily," Just until then, relax and sleep. Ok?" and then gave him an annoyed glare.

_Last chance before he leaves to talk to him about that _her conscience thought, while he started walking out the door.

"Booth," she called after him and he turned around _Don't do this to him! Don't _her mind that sounded very much like Angela yelled at her, "mm…never mind," and he left her with a friendly wave.

----

A/n: ok, well that could have gone better! I promise you, the next chapter will be better! I am withholding it until all 15 people who have me on alert have reviewed, so if you want to know who dunnit, get a move on!

kali


	4. Final goodbye part 1

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns anything!

From kissed-by-the-muse: Ok, so not to confuse you all, I am writing this and the next chapter, not the-tangoing-mango-addict (aka kali). So I'm terribly sorry if you do not like my style. It is just for plot development, but still review! 'Cause I like reviews!

_Chapter 4_

Cullen walked into his best agents door and walked into his office. He saw him sitting at his desk, writing furiously, his face obscured from sight behind piles upon piles of paperwork.

"Special Agent Seely Booth," he said to get Booth's attention. Booth looked up and saw his Deputy Director leaning on his desk, carrying an expression of great grief. He shifted and looked at the ground," I am afraid, I uh, have some bad news. I am sad to say that your partner, Dr Temperance Brennan passed away early this morning," Cullen said turning to leave but stopped once more," I am sorry for your loss and a great one it was," he said thinking of his daughter's death and he walked out of the room, his head still hung low.

Booth's expression was one of disbelief, hatred and overwhelming grief. His Bones, the strong-necked woman he had known and loved was dead. It hit him like a speeding train, a jolt of electricity; she was gone, forever. It was insanity and took every last drop of his own free will not to stop everything around him and brake down crying right then and there. Nothing mattered anymore. The birds high in the friendly blue sky could fall dead from it, and he wouldn't care. Nothing mattered anymore to him, it really didn't.

Except one thing; catching the bastard who caused her this pain and inevitably her murder. But the first thing he needed to do was whisper one final goodbye…

At the lab:

There was a murmur of confusion buzzing around the room as Angela, Jack and Zack were all called to an "urgent meeting" in Dr. Goodman's office. Though the good man himself wasn't present at the moment the rest of the team wondered what was so important, that they had to stop the more necessary work on the latest case.

When Dr. Goodman walked in the room, a sensation of grieving followed him, raising goose bump hairs on every one's skin. It was then they all knew it was more then urgent, it must have been something bad to get their boss down like this.

"I don't exactly know how say this, but Dr. Brennan's injury turned fatal early past morning. I am sorry," he said in his deep south African voice, pure sincerity of his mourning state clearly stated.

Angela gasped into her hands and burst into tears, turning to Hodgins and sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. He stood there in disbelief rubbing Angela's back soothingly, holding her in his arms gently, whispering kind words into her ear, blowing away a few strands of ebony hair.

"Shh, it will be ok. Don't worry," he whispered a single tear rolling down his cheek, glistening in the light.

Zack just stood there, tears freely flowing now, unashamedly. The three squints stood there, feeling the loss in their hearts; she had been a true friend, reliable, kind, helpful and knowledgeable.

Each scientist dealt with their loss in their own unique way. Zack, he dedicated all his work to follow Brennan's example. Though it was what he loved to do, he would always work with a frown, seeing as the memory of his mentor and friend pained him.

Hodgins usually the first to crack a joke, was quiet and laidback. He often just stayed in the background.

But Angela whom the loss was worst for, did only what she knew best; artistically expressing herself. She painted an eloborant painting using only black and with. When she finished she hung it in her office and the caption read:

'_Watching the stars fade from the sky, the leaves falling down…the robin's last cry, the hardest part when watching loved ones die, whispering softly final goodbye…'_

_TBC…_

_Author's note: I swear there is still tons more to come so until the next chapter, ciao!_

_kathi_

_Oh and don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Previously:

"_I don't exactly know how say this, but Dr. Brennan's injury turned fatal early past morning. I am sorry"…_

---------

It was Brennan's final day in the hospital, and she was eager to finally be able to leave. She woke up earlier than usual, around 5 AM, and found she had a visitor already awaiting her. Deputy Director Cullen stepped into the room and sat himself in the ever-so-popular-uncomfortable-plastic-chair. She just stared at him; a look of confusion overcame her facial features. It wasn't as though she hated the man, but this certainly was not just a visit to see how she was doing. They weren't exactly on the best of terms.

Both parties shifted uncomfortably around in their seats, avoiding eye contact. There was an awkward silence, where the two looked at anything but each other and finally Cullen cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, I came here for a reason. I wanted to talk to you about the case."

Brennan wasn't surprised. It explained his presence in a logical manner. There would be no other reason for him to be here. Normally she had little to do with the FBI other than her partnership with Booth. She was still just a squint, according to the other agents. She belonged in the lab, not in the field. The general sentiment lead Bones to stay away from the office building.

"As you know, probably better then anyone else, there is a serial killer on the loose," Tempe looked at him impatiently," Care to elaborate on things I already know," she said a little colder then intended.

"Yes. Anyway, you are directly affiliated with the FBI and under normal circumstances a squint," she looked at him disapprovingly. She didn't particularly approve of the term with derogatory implications," ah, a wonderful forensic anthropologist such as yourself, my superiors and I haven come to realize you are quite capable," He took some papers out of his bag and viewed them," trained in 3 martial arts and an active member of the NRA. We have also recognized your great ehm, talent with guns-"

"Which is why you still will not let me have one."

Cullen glared at the interruption before continuing, "seeing as you have many qualifications proving so, not to mention your adept martial arts skills, assaulting more then one threatening assailant, in defense. So after much discussion and consulting, we have requested your help in an undercover mission."

"What does Booth have to say to all of this?"

Cullen chuckled unsure of himself," Well, here is the catch see-"

She cut him off," I don't know what that means."

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, to go through with the undercover mission we would have to do a few things, one of then being an announcement your death," She was not impressed, that much he could tell. But adapting his authoritative voice once more he proceeded, " Your identity would be already known to the murderer so in order to lure him-"

Once more she cut him off mid-sentence," Wait, I'm bait?"

"No, well sort of. There has been a slight dilemma. Your squi- I mean your fellow associates down at the lab have determined that 15 of these girls were murdered between the years 1960 to 1964, while the other 5 have been murdered fairly recently, in fact all within the last month. This suggests that there were two murderers but the MO is identical. Our psychologist-"

Brennan raised an eyebrow, "Psychology is a soft science. Do you really believe what this psychologist has to say? There's only circumstantial evidence, nothing concrete."

"If you are done, as I was saying, our psychologist believes that there are actually two murderers, one acting as a mentor and another as an apprentice. We have been able to correlate one thing though; all the recent murders have one thing in common. They all have rock-climbed at Louie's Rocky Range. I am sure you are familiar with the place."

"Yes, I have been going there the last two years every Sunday when I have time."

"Yes, seeing as all of these girls have gone there, we assume someone associated there is the current serial killer. Furthermore our pychologist believes, that because he failed to kill you he may cease his killing patterns, at least for now. He may be feeling unnerved and impotent, so your death would reassure him that he is still capable. Now, it's a risky situation but while the Jeffersonian surveys the evidence, we will place surveillance on anyone possibly involved with the murders. We want to ensure that no others will be killed."

"But I am still bait," she stated.

"Yes, but if you go through with this the FBI will issue you a gun legally, for all cases you take up with your partner, though if your work with the FBI is ever discontinued or you are not currently on a case, you are strictly forbidden to use the weapon. Also, you will have to go by standard proto-call as if you were an agent. There is a manual and you will have to read it. Once again, I'd like to remind you, you will be protected at all times while on the case, and as an added bonus to ensure your full recovery we will send you to Hawaii on vacation for an entire week beforehand. So are you in?" he asked eagerly awaiting her answer.

Tempe was unsure about not having her partner know what really was going on but she felt that it was important to lock up the killer. She knew she could do that in the lab, the evidence was all there lying out on a table in front of her. But she also knew that luring the killer out could be beneficial as well. She was intrigued by the offer, the opportunity to step outside of her comfort zone and thus agreed to help," Yes I will go undercover for you."

"Good, here is all your information about the woman you shall be portraying, including a new passport and driver's license. Your name will be Jane Orteo," he handed the forensic anthropologist a thick folder," In there you will also find a strict set of guidelines, that if broken, means you have compromised the mission and all further actions must be aborted. Further information you should know is, that Dr. Goodman will be the only one informed of this plan, as to ensure your spot as the Jeffersonion's lead forensic anthropologist does not get filled during your absence and will further tell your team that you passed away this morning, so I suggest you go get ready to leave the hospital now. The doctors said your condition was stable and that you could leave. A taxi will be waiting outside for you, and pack up quickly, for your flight leaves at 9:30. Two agents will be escorting you on your journey and I will see you in my office in a week's time. Goodbye Temperance Brennan, for now," he winked and left her room. She quickly got out of her bed and scrambled to retrieve her clothes. Still clad in nothing more than the nightgown provided by the hospital, Cullen returned," Oh I forgot to give you this," he tossed her a handgun, "And I suggest you get changed. Don't want to draw attention to yourself."

2 hours later, she had a small suitcase packed with 7 sets of clothing, three bathing suits, two of her favorite books (though she knew this wouldn't suffice, she decided she could indulge herself in some cultural literature there) and her laptop, upon which she could continue her latest book. She stepped into the cab, careful not to twist her torso too much and got ready to make her way to Hawaii, though she worried about her friends greatly…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Booth liked his morning pie. He liked the crunchy crust. He liked the way his molars could turn it into nothing more than dust. He liked the sweet apples with a cinnamon tinge or the sour cherries that make him pucker his lips. He even liked the coffee swirling the taste of the pie down his throat, even if everyone else thought it was only second-rate coffee. But what made it all the better, was undoubtedly the company.

Every other morning Booth would swing by the good doctor's apartment building at five past seven. She would always roll her eyes as he held the door of the passenger side of his car. But she was used to his antics, and would get in all the same. She knew it was pointless to resist, but she would always remind him that he was the one making her late for work.

And when they finally got to the diner, their waitress, Kiffany, knew exactly what to get them; their usual, no questions asked: A piece of pie du jour for him, a Danish muffin with butter for her and a cup of coffee for both. They always sat at their usual table by the window. They would be speaking in low hushed voices, occasionally arguing until Kiffany came by with their breakfast. They would stop conversing, look up and politely say "Thank you" with a nod and a smile. He would dig into his pie and she would just watch him in silence.

It was a ritual; it was their ritual. Every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and sometimes Sunday, they would be there.

Tuesday came and he set off to go to her apartment and waited. And waited, and when half an hour passed, he realized no one would be coming no matter how long he waited. He drove to the diner and sat himself down at their usual spot. But all he to look at was an empty chair opposite him. He looked down at his clasped hands until Kiffany presented him with their usual.

"Haven't seen you around lately. Where've you been?"

"Around. Nowhere really," he stared straight ahead.

Where's your lady friend?" she asked as she poured the coffee into his mug.

"Dead."

Kiffany, shocked by the revelation and how easily he had said it (as though it meant nothing), jerked back and the coffee streamed on to the table instead of the cup. The hot liquid spilled everywhere. Booth didn't even notice.

"I'm- I'm so sorry." It was when he looked at her, she noticed how tired the man looked. With dark rings under his eyes, he looked half dead. It was as though he hadn't gotten a good sleep in weeks.

"It's just a shirt," he responded in a monotonous tone, "Don't worry about it."

Kiffany did not know the agent well, but she knew that this Booth was empty. There was no smile, nor a twinkle in his brown eye, no colorful socks, tie or belt, no anything. Without Brennan, it seemed, he was only a small part of his former self; the rest had died with her. _If that ain't love._

"I think I need to get going," he placed a twenty on the table a left the diner without another word. He hadn't even touched his pie.

When he got to the lab everything seemed quieter. There was no chatter up on the lab platform, just hushed whispers. The machines of the lab hummed quietly; an eerie atmosphere had masked the lab. Everything seemed more dreary and gloomy that it ever had before.

His feet made his way to her office; he hadn't even noticed that they were taking him there. He just stood there in front of the glass door that lead into her workspace. The blinds were down and the lights had been turned off.

He didn't care that the squints passing by where murmuring about him. Let them whisper all they want. When he felt a small hand brush his shoulder, he flinched. He turned to see it was just Angela. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and so much pain was held within. The two friends embraced, both seeking the comfort of one another.

Her funeral had been the previous day; it had been the worst day of their lives. She wanted to be cremated, and she had gotten her wish. Her ashes were strewn into the ocean. Only her closest friends had come, and surprisingly Russ had showed up as well. It was sad and there was not a one who did not shed tears. It a morose way, it had been beautiful. No one had spoken, no one had the energy to.

Her death still lingered heavily upon them all. Stepping out of the hug, Angela wiped away the tears that seemed to come way to often.

"We, uh-," she sniffed a little, "we have some new information if you want it? Zack has been working very hard. I think he hasn't stopped working since-"

She didn't finish her sentence; a silence filled the space. Finishing the sentence meant acknowledging the truth.

"Did you even have to ask?"

The squints hadn't been able to offer much new information; they identified the cause of death and it had been the same for all the victims; Shot to the sixth thoracic vertebrae, most likely severing the spinal cord and letting the victim die of blood loss. The weapon as well as the victim's identities had yet to be identified, but Zack hoped to have the results in within the day.

The mood of the squints had been sullen, and it started to become suffocating. He had to get out of the lab. Going to work wasn't an option either. Not quite yet anyways. He needed a break, he needed to get away from it all. He couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't live. It was too much. She had been fine the last time he had seen her. How could a person making full recovery just die.

Why didn't her protect her from getting shot in the first place? It was all his fault. Her death, it was all because of him. He should have been there, should have been with her at all times, maybe then she would still be alive, even if he wasn't. He would have done anything to protect her, and while he would never admit it to her, it was the truth. On some level he loved her, more deeply than any person should have ever loved. Just like everything good in his life, she was gone. Just like his childhood, just like Rebecca, just like Parker.

He was so angry. Why would God be so cruel to him? He was devout to his faith, pretty much anyways, was an honest man, what did he do to deserve this?

He slammed the door to his apartment shut with such force, the pictures on the walls began to shake. He tossed his keys aside, and sat down on the couch. Sitting didn't last long, and he got up and began pacing the room. Annoyed, he rubbed his temples and let out a loud growl of frustration. He turned to the wall. He pulled back his arm and punch the wall as hard as he could. He didn't feel the skin on his knuckles peel back, or the red blood trickle down his hand. He didn't feel the hot tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't feel anything…

A/N: This story has been on hiatus for a while, but it's back now. This chapter is meant to give you insight to Booth's feelings (which is basically him being manic depressive). Hope you liked it. R&R


End file.
